Wireless devices use Radio Frequencies (RF) to transmit information. For example, cell phones use amplified RF to transmit voice data to base stations, which allow signals to be relayed to communications networks. Other existing wireless communication devices include Bluetooth, HomeRF and WLAN. In a conventional wireless device, the power amplifier consumes most of the power of the overall wireless system. For systems that run on batteries, a power amplifier with a low efficiency results in a reduced communication time for a given battery size. For continuous power systems, a decrease in efficiency results in increased power usage and heat removal requirements, which may increase the equipment and operating costs of the overall system.
One of the problems with existing amplification systems is the difficulty involved in meeting linearity requirements within the guidelines of existing standards. For instance, combining several signals while remaining within linearity requirements, such as GSM requirements, has been problematic in the absence of expensive components. Systems and methods are needed that enable the combination of signals in a cost effective and linear manner.